Our Last days
by ILoveTheBeatles1234
Summary: Just a little Kaoru one-shot! I'm not very good at summeries, so please just read it! :


Authors' Note I decided to write a nice little Kaoru One-shot. I don't know if it's very good, so please review! Even if you think it's bad, then review and tell me why you hate it! If you love it, then review and say why you love it!

RINNNNNG RINNNG My phone rang, telling me someone was calling me. I hadn't really talked to my friends all day, but since Hikaru and Kaoru, my two best friends, were calling me, I should answer. Hikaru and Kaoru had been my best friends for about two years. Our mothers were fashion designers together. As soon as we met, we become best friends. Also I had a tiny crush on Kaoru. "Hello?"  
>"Hey Isako!" They both said.<br>"Hey guys."  
>"Is something wrong?" "..."<br>"Isako! What's wrong?"  
>"It's nothing really guys..."<br>"Yes it is something. We'll be over in five minutes with ice cream, your favorite movie, and a baseball bat to beat who ever made you sad!" Hikaru said.  
>"You guys don't have to do that. And it wans't a person that made me sad." I said.<br>"I don't believe you. We'll be over soon." Kaoru said and hung up.  
>A few minutes later, the Hitachiin twins were standing at the door of my house. Well, house is kind of an understatement. Mansion would be a better word.<br>"Isaaaaakoooooo! We're here!" They said. I opened the door there and saw them holding a huge thing of vanilla ice cream, my favorite movie, Coraline, and a baseball bat.  
>"The baseball bat wasn't necessary. Unless you can beat a sickness out of someone." I muttered the last part under my breath, but some how, they still heard it.<br>"What are you talking about?" The both said.  
>"Just come in, i'll tell you what happened." They followed me to the door, and into the kitchen, where we put the ice cream in the freezer, then went to sit on the couch in the living room. "Explain." The both said.<br>"Well..." I wasn't sure how to tell them the news I had got this morning.  
>~Flashback 8:00 AM~ I sat in the examination room, nervously waiting for the docter to get back. The docter walked into the room I was in, with a look of sorrow on his face. He pulled up a stool, and set it across from where I was sitting. "Hello, Isako. I have the test results from the tests you took last week." I was holding my breath, waiting for the news. "I'm sorry, but my guess was correct. Isako, you have brain cancer." I stared there shocked, not really sure how to react. "You probably have around three months left to live. I'm sorry." After he said that, he put the stool back in it's place, and left me alone in the room. I quickly left the hospital, and drove home. I was replaying what had just happened the whole was home. When I walked into the door, I started crying. The tears just kept comming. "I have cancer. I'm going to die. I have cancer. I'm going to die." I kept muttering that to myself through my tears. ~End Flashback~ "Isako?" "The docter told me something today." "What did he say?" Both the twins asked.<br>"Well, I have C-Cancer." I said and started crying. The boys also started to cry a little bit. We all just sat there in the living room, hugging eachother and crying. "I think we should eat the ice cream now." Hiakru said and walked off to the kitchen, leaving Kaoru and I sitting in the living room.  
>"Isako, I want to tell you something." He said seriously.<br>"What it Is?" I asked. The twins usually arn't serious. They're always playing pranks or joking around, but rarely are they seriously.  
>"I really like you. I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. It would be amazing if you would be my girlfriend." He said, looking into my grass green eyes with his golden eyes.<br>"I would love to be your girlfriend." I said.  
>"KAORU AND ISAKO SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MA-Ouch!" I had threw a pillow from the couch at Hikaru, who had been listining on our conversation. "How about we get some ice cream now." I suggested. The two boys agreed, and we all walked to the kitchen, Kaoru and I hand in hand. ~One Month Later~ Kaoru and I were at my house, in the kitchen. We had been dating for one month exactly. It was also exactly one month ago I learned about my cancer. The last month I has spend with Kaoru (and Hikaru, of coarse! But mostly Kaoru!) was amazing. I was happy to be with Kaoru. He was so sweet and caring, and would do anything for me!<br>"What are you going to do when I die?" I asked Kaoru.  
>"It will be the worst day of my life, to know that the girl of my dreams is dead. When you die, you will create a hole in my chest. A hole so large, no one will ever be able to fill it. It will always be longing for you to fill it, but it won't happen untill i die. The hole will always be there, aching in my chest, reminding me of you everywhere i got, every hour of the day, seven days a week."<br>"Kaoru..."  
>"Yes."<br>"I don't think i'll be able to last much longer." I said sadly as I looked my boyfriend in the eye to see his reaction. "Always remember. No matter what, I will always love you. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you, and I will not ever love anyone more than I love you." He said as he looked into my eyes.  
>"You don't even love Hikaru more than you love me?" I asked jokingly.<br>"Well, besides Hikaru, there's not anyone else I love more!" He said, making both of us laugh.  
>"I'm going to go pick out a movie. Will you bring me a ?" I said and walked into the living room and over to the shelf with all the DVDs on it. I was looking at the huge collection of DVDs, when I started feeling dizzy. I suddenly felt like I was going to pass out.<br>"Kaoru!" I said, but not loud enough for him to hear, and passed out.

~One Week Later!~ "Hikaru. Kaoru. It's time to get up." Mother woke us up.  
>"No." We said.<br>"Yes."  
>"No."<br>"Yes."  
>"Fine."<br>"Good. Now get dressed then come down stairs for breakfast." Mother said as she left our room and walked down stairs.  
>"Today is going to suck." Hikaru said.<br>"Yeah." We both walked over to our closet and got out our best suits. We got dressed in si;ence, then walked down stairs. We were greeted with the smell of pancakes and bacon. "Come eat breakfast boys. I made your favorite! Chocolate chip pancakes!" Mother said, trying to cheer us up. No matter what she did, she couldn't make the day better. No one could. Except Her.

After eating breakfast in silence, we all walked outside, and got into the limo. The only sound that was heard through out the limo ride was the sound of the engine. I stared out the window the whole way there, except when we were near Her house. It wasn't long untill we arrived at our destonation. When we got inside the building, we walked up to Her coffin, and saw the dead body of my girlfriend. Both of us started to cry, seeing our Isako. It didn't look like her at all. Sure, it was still the Isako with the shoulder-length red hair, but she was different somehow. All the life was drained out of her from the stupid cancer! Why did people have to get cancer! Why did people have to die! I didn't want to look at her dead body anymore, so I went and sat on one of the chairs, with Hikaru right beside me. "Why her? It just had to be her. I would rather it've been me, so she could've lived her life! She was only 16!" I said to my brother.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! It's time to go home." Mother said.  
>"Tell Mother i'll be there in a couple seconds." I told my twin.<br>"Alright." He said, got up from the chair he was sitting in, and followed Mother out the door. I got up out of my chair and walked back up to the coffin. I stood there for a second, looking at her, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You will always be the most beautiful girl i've ever seen." I looked at her one last time, then walked outside to where the limo was waiting. I looked up at the cloudy sky.  
>"Wait for me in Heaven, Isako." <p>


End file.
